Bagheera
Bagheera is a strict Panther who is one of the main characters in Pooh's Adventures of The Jungle Book. Winnie the Pooh and his friends have been hanging out with him in the begining of the film and they discovered Mowgli abandoned in the Jungles of India and brought the Man-Cub to a family of Wolves where he'll be raised by them. Trivia *Bagheera met Timon and Pumbaa and later met Simba in Timon and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Bagheera and Baloo made their first guest appearence in a Pooh's Adventures film in Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda. *Bagheera met Yogi Bear and his friends in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of The Jungle Book''. *Bagheera met the FT Squad in The FT Squad's Adventures in The Jungle Book. *Bagheera will meet Ash Ketchum and his friends in Ash's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Bagheera and Baloo will guest star with Ash and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of The Wizard of Oz and Winnie the Pooh and the Return to Oz. *Bagheera, Baloo, and King Louie will make their first guest appearence in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets The Swan Princess. *Bagheera will meet Littlefoot and his friends in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Bagheera, Baloo, and King Louie will make their first guest appearance in a Land Before Time crossover film in Littlefoot's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. *Bagheera will meet Bloom and her friends in Bloom's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Bagheera will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Dumbo and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of the Jungle Book. *Bagheera will meet Theodore Tugboat and his friends in Theodore Tugboat's Adventures of The Jungle Book. *Bagheera will guest star again Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy (and its sequels), in the remake version of Winnie the Pooh Goes to Labyrinth, ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Outsiders'', Winnie the Pooh in The Adventures of the American Rabbit, Pooh's Adventures of Problem Child, Winnie the Pooh in The Lion King Celebration, Winnie the Pooh Goes to The Sandlot (along with its sequels), Winnie the Pooh Meets the Rookie of the Year, Winnie the Pooh Goes to Rio, Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness - Enter the Dragon, ''Winnie the Pooh Discovers Magic in the Water'', Pooh's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard,'' Pooh's Adventures of Jaws (and its sequels), and ''Winnie the Pooh Meets Ponyo. *After the LionHeart Fantasy Films movie, Pantherella, Bagheera married Panthy. Later, they started a family with their kids, Ruby and Sapphire. *Bagheera met the Berenstain Bears in The Berenstain Bears' Adventures in the Jungle Book. *Bagheera will make his appearance with Baloo and join the team in Winnie the Pooh and Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo. *Bagheera will mage his debut in Winnie the Pooh Says The Mummy Returns. Category:Animal characters Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Cats Category:Manly heroes Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Fathers Category:JUNGLE animals Category:Husbands Category:Shell Lodge Squad Members Category:Pure of Heart Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures allies Category:Narrators Category:British-Accented characters Category:Panthers Category:Bambi and Rapunzel's Ohana's Honorary members Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Angel Squads Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Male Damsels Category:Grumpy characters